Tank
Tank is a Second Gen Warrior created and owned by Mystic Eevee. And he is a foe of Blake and he does have plans of killing him if he ever gets the chance too. As he gets older he sees a old package including a whole ton of assassin gear and a note from his parents Bio A Wolf originally from the Rain Region of Coltaria, but was moved from region to region do to a lot of Anti-Beast activity in his family's normally peaceful home setting, but all that jumping around was put to an end as he was lost in the Tree Region one day and then met a young Wolf named Blake and the two fought each other countless times until Tank got tired of kicking Blake's ass, and went off to find his parents once again. Appearance A Wolf with a mixture of Grey and White fur. His eyes are a Deep Blueish-Green color. He stands at 5 foot 5 Inches tall. Assassin Clothing: He wears a Black shirt with a Grey Skull on it. He normally has it covered by a Black Suit with a White Tie. His Pants are a Deep Dark Blue Color and he wears a Red and Black Bandana around his head. Normal Clothing: His clothing in the real world is a short sleeve Blue T-Shirt and Yellow and Green shorts, and Black shoes Spring&Summer: In the Summer and Spring in the Coltarian World, Tank wears the same color shorts but its a Green with Yellow spotted short to go along with a Brown T-Shirt with Green shoes Fall&Winter: In the Fall&Winter Tank has a Black Lather jacket on with a Red T-Shirt under it and Grey Baggy pants and Black fighting gloves Personality Tank is smart, powerful, and a bit of a cunning young guy, he does suffer from amnesia and forgets his motive for doing things from time to time Powers & Abilities Mixed Martial Arts Skills Shark Tooth Blade- A large sword with a sharpen tip and on top of the sword is a piece of a Shark tooth that Tank found one day Piranha Bite- If he can get his teeth around the one he's fighting they can become sharp like a Piranha's and pierce the skin of his foes Able to use any type of weapon that is put in his hands Crush He hasn't have a crush yet, he is 18 and Bisexual Quotes "Interesting choice of fighting style.."-When watching Blake's fighting style "Really nice choice of words there...Really nice..."-When knowing someone said something wrong "Hello Blake Hatcher..."-Meeting Blake again "Well done you dumb bastard.."-When Blake attacks first "You want to play..Well let's play then!"-When fighting someone "You know Blake...You really an idiot..For even thinking of fighting me.."-After defeating Blake Facts His has two missions in life: Re-find his parents (if they're is still around that is...) , and to successful kill Blake Blake and Tank don't get along well... He knows that Blake is dating Tori and he grows a bit of hatred towards him and fights him whenever he see him.. After kicking Blake's ass so many times he only let him live, but he would start to change those thoughts as he got older He speaks Dutch, and German, Russian, Slovakian, and English He has somewhat forgotten his family motive and what his mission was until he gets older when he finds a old box filled with assassin stuff His last name is Kirigiri Category:Male Category:Male Protagonist Category:Male Wolf Category:Smartpup Chase76 Characters